


Восемь

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: На самых задворках Нью-Йорка, на третьем этаже старого офисного здания есть маленький зал с паркетным полом. Дважды в неделю старая вахтёрша, чутко дремлющая возле неработающих раздвижных дверей, улыбается и словно становится моложе. Дважды в неделю с третьего этажа доносятся ритмы танго.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Smoke





	1. La Cumparsita

На самых задворках Нью-Йорка, на третьем этаже старого офисного здания есть маленький зал с паркетным полом. Дважды в неделю старая вахтёрша, чутко дремлющая возле неработающих раздвижных дверей, улыбается и словно становится моложе. Дважды в неделю с третьего этажа доносятся ритмы танго. 

Класс почти бесплатный и мало кому известен, должно быть, поэтому преподаватель – ещё довольно молодой, но уже седой мужчина – все восемь лет его существования приходит – каждый раз ровно в шесть вечера – в одной и той же шёлковой серой рубашке, старых джинсах и потрёпанном пальто. Он выкуривает сигарету, поддерживая пустой разговор о погоде и ценах на жильё и аренду, потом поднимается в зал. Подключает старенький ноутбук к побитым жизнью колонкам, приоткрывает окна, вплетая шум улицы в первую зазвучавшую в покинутом зале мелодию, включает свет. Лампы тоже старые и тусклые, но они создают в зале интимный полумрак, и никому не приходит в голову заменить их современными люминесцентными. 

Когда появляется первая пара, он уже снова курит, сидя на подоконнике и выпуская дым в щель приоткрытого окна. Затушив сигарету, поднимается навстречу ученикам, улыбается. Улыбка не отражается в глазах – и уже не одна девушка убедилась, что сердце красивого мужчины без обручального кольца кем-то всё-таки занято. 

Здесь принято дождаться всех прежде чем начинать занятие. Иногда ожидание затягивается, и тогда можно выпить кофе. За ним нужно спускаться на первый этаж, к старому несговорчивому аппарату, добывать горячий терпкий напиток, обжигаясь о пластиковый стаканчик, донести, не расплескав. Несложное действо оборачивается настоящим приключением, если разбавить его связками шагов, крестов и очо*. Но обычно стараются не заставлять себя ждать и приходить вовремя. 

Учеников мало – две-три постоянных пары, да изредка молодые девушки и ещё реже парни, приходящие сюда не столько ради танца, сколько с целью знакомства. 

Сегодня преподавателя невозможно вытащить на паркет. Он внимательно следит за танцующими парами, словно из-под земли возникая рядом при малейшей заминке, мягко подсказывает и направляет. У него хриплый прокуренный голос, в котором сегодня особенно слышна тоска по чему-то несбывшемуся. Но большую часть вечера он проводит всё же на подоконнике, пальцами отстукивая по деревянной раме ритм очередной мелодии.

Под самый конец вечера в зал заходит средних лет мужчина в тёмно-синем, явно дорогом деловом костюме. Легко уворачивается от не замечающей ничего вокруг пары, на лету ловит оброненную кем-то зажигалку. Останавливается в шаге от сидящего на подоконнике мужчины. 

Не глядя на гостя, преподаватель дожидается конца мелодии и объявляет:

– На сегодня всё.

Ученики медленно разбредаются. Кое-кто с интересом посматривает на пришельца. Солидный ухоженный мужчина с проседью в густых тёмных волосах не может не вызвать любопытства. Последняя выходящая из зала девушка невольно подмечает дрожащие пальцы по-прежнему сидящего на подоконнике мужчины, потянувшиеся за очередной сигаретой. 

– Даже не посмотришь на меня? 

– Тебя нет, – глубокая затяжка. – Ты всего лишь порождение никотиновых галлюцинаций. 

– В самом деле? Тогда, может, проверишь, что я успел забыть?

Взгляд глаза в глаза – уверенный, слегка насмешливый. Музыка в динамиках обрывается на половине мелодии. В пустом зале выстрелом слышится щелчок и потрескивание старой грампластинки, странное для современного устройства, и полутёмное помещение заполняют звуки совсем другой мелодии, почти забытой. Что ж, похоже, сама судьба не оставляет ему выбора**. Вздохнув, он тушит сигарету и вкладывает пальцы в протянутую ладонь. Закрывает глаза, и тело сразу же превращается в оголённый пульсирующий нерв. 

Чужие жёсткие руки обнимают уверенно и мягко, его окутывает тонкий аромат незнакомого парфюма и родной до покалывания в кончиках пальцев морозной свежести. Партнёр позволяет себе небольшую вольность – провести ладонью по мягким пепельным волосам, наверняка улыбнувшись на недовольное шипение. Он давно никому не позволяет прикасаться к себе так. Но партнёр настойчив, и забитое в разум годами изнурительных тренировок подчинение даёт о себе знать, заставляя покориться и непрошенной полузабытой ласке, и непривычному рисунку танца, сплошь состоящего из прерываний и внезапной смены направлений движения и линии танца. Раньше это было совсем иначе. Хотя… раньше многое было иначе. И кому есть дело до того, почему в помещении внезапно стало холоднее?

– Между прочим, такое поведение – верх неуважения к другим танцующим. 

– Мы одни. Все твои ученики сбежали, и никто тебя не спасёт. Может, ты всё же взглянешь на меня?

– Нет. 

Объятие изменяется, руки партнёра становятся словно мягче, привлекают ближе, откровеннее. Изменяется и сам рисунок танца. Больше никаких прерываний, никаких фигур, никаких изысков – лишь дорожка медленных шагов. Будто его боятся отпустить даже на миг для поворота. В одну из кратких остановок он позволяет себе провести стопой по внутренней стороне чужой ноги, и партнёр легко спускает ему эту вольность. 

Мелодия заканчивается, вынуждая открыть глаза и столкнуться с внимательным ледяным взглядом. 

– Ну-ну, не надо так прожигать меня взглядом, Смоук. 

– Смоук давно мёртв. 

– Разве? И сигаретами ты маскируешь не собственный дым? Придётся признать и смириться – мы оба живы. Надо сказать, Скорпион оказал нам обоим хорошую услугу, прикончив Куан Чи. 

Эненра отводит взгляд, тяжело выдыхает… И с размаху бьёт партнёра в грудь.

– Восемь лет! Восемь чёртовых лет, Саб-Зиро, я торчу в этом чёртовом городе, ожидая, когда ты соизволишь явить свою физиономию! – он переступает с ноги на ногу, и тон меняется, становится почти жалобным. – Я думал, с ума сойду… Где ты был так долго? – уткнувшись в грудь криоманта, он тихо, судорожно вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. 

– Прости. Замёрзнешь ещё… – Би-Хан накидывает на вздрагивающие плечи свой пиджак. – Я только два года назад смог вернуться. Пришлось изрядно поторговаться и долго быть на побегушках у разных высших сил, чтобы снова стать человеком. Вам, демонам, с этим проще. 

– Два года? – Смоук нехорошо сужает глаза. 

– Да кто же знал, что тебя аж в Америку занесёт? Скажи спасибо журналистам, неуловимый как дым наёмник, которого никто никогда не видел, – криомант достаёт из внутреннего кармана вечернюю газету. На весь разворот первой полосы новость об убийстве продажного политика. – С твоими гонорарами мог бы найти местечко презентабельнее. 

– Ты же знаешь, деньги меня никогда не интересовали. Это просто хобби. Давай вернёмся домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Самые основные элементы танго. Прогулка – шаги, не прерываемые фигурами, в обычном объятии: партнер идет вперед, партнерша – спиной вперед, по линии танца. Очо (исп. ocho – 8) по легенде получило название от следа длинной юбки, поспевающей за движением дамы: полвосьмерки туда, полвосьмерки сюда. По-простому: поворот влево, шаг, поворот вправо, повторить сколько надо. С крестом вообще всё просто: ноги в шаге ставятся не параллельно, а скрещиваются.
> 
> **La Cumparsita. Самое знаменитое танго, которое, по танго-этикету, танцуют с кем-то особенным.


	2. Ocho

Когда несколько лет живёшь лишь одним занятием, оно поневоле распространяется на всю остальную жизнь. Ритмы танго столь плотно вплелись в самую его суть, что все движения подчинены им.

Раз

Он взбегает по лестнице, даже сейчас отрабатывая технику шага. От опорной стопы, намерение, перекат с пятки на носок, собрать стопы. Следующий шаг. Выверенные, годами отработанные, лишь ускоренные сейчас. Кто сказал, что мягкие кроссовки с резиновой подошвой – чтобы не выдавали шаги – неподходящая для этого обувь?

Два

Приостановившись перед дверью на чердак, окидывает лестницу внимательным взглядом. Невидимку никто не заметит, но осторожность не помешает. Телепортация перемещает его за запертую дверь. Здесь чисто – уборщица не пренебрегает своими обязанностями, это на руку, и жарко от близкого солнца. Впрочем, он здесь ненадолго.

Три 

Он снимает с плеча футляр, быстро собирает винтовку, посматривая во двор, чтобы случайно не пропустить цель. Лишь слегка приоткрывает окно. На невидимой оптике солнце не отразится, а вот в окне – вполне может быть. Отсчитывает не минуты, а ритм. На “шесть” из дверей соседнего офиса появляется цель. Мужчина лет сорока, по виду солидный бизнесмен. Через два мгновения он уже лежит на асфальте с аккуратным отверстием точно посередине лба, из-под головы растекается кровь и мозговая жидкость.

Четыре

Аккуратно разбирает винтовку, укладывает в футляр. Вздёргивает его на плечо, снова укрывая невидимостью, и покидает здание так же, как вошёл. На соседней улице уже слышны взволнованные крики, гул множества голосов, полицейские или медицинские сирены. Пройдя пол-улицы, он развеивает технику невидимости – разумеется, сначала убедившись в отсутствии посторонних взглядов. Поправляет оставшийся невидимым футляр. Сдёргивает бандану, выпуская на свободу длинные волосы. На улицах мегаполиса постоянно что-то дымит, чадит, испаряется. Можно почти не скрываться. 

Пять

Вибрация во внутреннем кармане оповещает о пришедшем сообщении. Значит, журналисты уже на месте, и заказчик в курсе. Банковский счёт на имя Джона Доу уже несколько раз менял банки и реквизиты, но служит всё ещё верой и правдой. Он никогда не берёт заказы на добропорядочных граждан, случайно перешедших кому-то дорогу – только мерзавцев, чья вина неоспорима, и лишь отсутствие прямых доказательств либо деньги и связи не даёт им понести справедливое наказание. 

Шесть 

Ноги сами выносят его к какому-то мосту. Склонив голову к плечу, он минуту изучает железный парапет в половину человеческого роста с удобным плоским поручнем на полторы стопы. Выверенным прыжком взлетает на парапет, игнорируя испуганные вскрики-выдохи. К нему никто не бросится – побоятся спихнуть. Одёргивает лёгкую куртку, одновременно поправляя сползающий футляр, и раскидывает руки, кончиками пальцев ловя баланс и порывы ветра.

Семь 

Он кружит по парапету, отлично понимая, что на обычного человека сейчас совершенно не похож. И пусть. Зато никто не сможет сказать, в какой момент он здесь появился, вспомнят только, что делал. Вполне себе алиби. Ему не нужно слышать музыку, сейчас он сам – живая мелодия. Шаг, шаг, поворот, шаг, намерение. Возвращается, переносит вес на другую ногу. 

Восемь

Несколько быстрых шагов, разворот. Он на миг замирает, отвернувшись от улицы, закрывает глаза, и так, спиной вперёд, решительно падает, всем телом ловит испуганный женский вскрик. Надёжные холодные руки подхватывают, не давая упасть по-настоящему. Он улыбается:  
– Успел, – и только потом открывает глаза.


	3. Cabeceo

– Ты недоволен, – он не спрашивает: констатирует факт. Притом совершенно спокойно.

Небольшая квартирка за восемь лет прокурена насквозь. На подоконнике, на столе в совсем крохотной кухне, на прикроватной тумбочке стоят переполненные пепельницы. Томаш не видит во вредной привычке и таком её проявлении ничего предосудительного. До недавнего времени он жил один. Даже не жил – существовал по инерции.

– Что это была за глупая ребяческая выходка? Ты забыл о правиле «не привлекать к себе внимание». 

Их разделяет заваленный всяким хламом стол – ещё одна причина недовольства. Хозяину квартиры по большому счёту плевать, как она выглядит. Есть добротная стальная дверь, в целях конспирации упрятанная под непрезентабельную обивку; есть окно с широким подоконником, на котором удобно ночь напролёт курить бесконечные сигареты; есть вечно смятая кровать. Остальное его волнует мало. Рабочий стол завален вперемешку распечатками статей, коробками патронов, ещё одной – для разнообразия полупустой – пепельницей, россыпью скрепок. Венчает бардак рабочий ноутбук, даже сейчас негромко проигрывающий какую-то мелодию и освещающий тёмную комнату почти мистическим голубым светом. Одежда – вся вперемешку, её не так много – вместо шкафа (которого нет) свисает со стула. Кое-каким оплотом порядка можно считать кухню – но лишь по той причине, что в этом доме не так часто появляется съестное. 

А вот сегодняшний гость и, по всей видимости, отныне второй полноправный хозяин “логова”– педант по натуре и беспорядка не терпит. И в скором времени одному из них явно придётся поступиться привычками. Если они оба хотят жить, а не существовать по инерции. 

Томаш пожимает плечами и на самом деле не думает об ответе на вопрос. Он думает о душном вечере, постепенно переходящем в ночь. О медленной, тягучей мелодии, разливающей по венам тягучую леность. О том, что гостя – вообще-то – следовало хотя бы чаем напоить. О том, что сегодня ему совсем не хочется курить.

Тем временем Би-Хан, не дождавшись реакции, уходит инспектировать холодильник. С кухни доносится грохот, хлопанье дверец шкафчиков и раздражённое бормотание. Томаш улыбается. Дотянувшись до ноутбука, меняет композицию на более энергичную. Прищёлкивает пальцами в такт.

В дверном проёме появляется криомант. Ещё более недовольный, чем минуту назад.

– Только не говори, что ты вдобавок ко всему ещё и голодаешь, – он вздыхает, не требуя ответа. – Давай хоть пиццу закажу. 

– Что мы, черепашки-ниндзя? А впрочем… давай. Только не сюда. Я знаю место получше. 

Попасть на крышу дома, в котором живёшь, не так уж сложно. Город внизу как на ладони – расцвеченный огнями, никогда не засыпающий, шумный, суетливый. А здесь, наверху, негромко играет музыка, шум и копоть мегаполиса не долетают на высоту. Здесь ветер свежий, прохладный, его можно поймать в ладони, подержать и отпустить. 

Эненра счастливо смеётся, кусая треугольничек пиццы в руках криоманта. Открытая коробка слева, полупустая бутылка вина справа, неразлучные мелодии танго вокруг и сам он на коленях человека, способного склеить его жизнь из осколков. Ему хорошо. Пожалуй, он даже был бы не против растянуть этот вечер в вечность. 

– Нужно купить тебе новую одежду, – говорит Би-Хан и ласково отводит пепельные пряди, упавшие на лицо, открыто смотрит в глаза.

– Чем тебя не устраивает моё пальто?

– Как минимум тем, что тебе в нём холодно. И раз уж я здесь, то буду вести. 

Томаш улыбается. И согласно кивает.


	4. Milonga

Тонкая дамская сигарета в тонких длинных пальцах, кольца дыма причудливыми украшениями оседают на пальцах и узких запястьях. Дорогой шёлк светло-синего платья в пол причудливыми складками укрывает длинные ноги. Рядом с босыми ступнями изящные босоножки на восьмисантиметровом каблуке, состоящие из одних ремешков – как знак того, что в данный момент дама не танцует. Дама не то чтобы не танцует совсем, просто ждёт определённого партнёра, которому не надо будет объяснять наличие множества шрамов на открытой спине – незаметных внешне в полутёмном зале, но прекрасно определяемых на ощупь – и слишком накаченных для мирной женщины мускулов. Как, собственно, и то, что женщины под платьем нет.

Томаш стряхивает пепел с сигареты и усмехается. Тот, кто в прошлой жизни славился своей безукоризненной, почти свирепой, пунктуальностью, ныне безбожно запаздывает на свидание. Ревновать не получается, он уверен в верности однажды избранного партнера. Но он, чёрт возьми, хотел произвести впечатление! Его банковский счет позволяет и не такие сумасшедшие идеи и траты, как женское платье. В бытность рядовым бойцом Лин Куэй ввиду длинных волос и общей худосочности приходилось частенько работать под прикрытием именно в женском образе, правда, перед знакомыми он старался в таком виде не светиться. Так что этот вечер должен был стать сюрпризом. А сейчас он всё больше чувствует себя брошенным придурком. Ну не могло же возвращение криоманта ему привидеться из-за чрезмерного увлечения сигаретами? Он прикрывает глаза и раздраженно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Так, что медленно подбирающийся к неприступной белокурой леди робкий юноша резко решает поискать другой объект для приглашения.

Неспешная лиричная мелодия сменяется на весьма энергичную, когда в зал, наконец, входит тот, из-за кого температура сразу же падает на пару градусов. Томаш тянется к обуви, но не успевает. Би-Хан стремительным шагом пересекает танцпол и, презрев необходимость положенного ритуала приглашения, за руку вздергивает его к себе. Томаш для виду шипит и упирается – он обижен на опоздание – но в положении рук и тела уже чувствуется желание следовать. Куда угодно. Самодовольно усмехнувшись, криомант прислушивается к музыке, выбирая момент, и непринужденно встраивается в траффик. 

– Тебе очень идёт это платье, – насмешливый шёпот в самое ухо, обжигающий холодом и пускающий по телу невольную дрожь. 

Перехватив тонкие пальцы, криомант ведёт руку вверх, одновременно роняя на себя, и одурманенный близостью эненра поддаётся на ведение, не задумавшись. Босая нога оплетает бёдро партнёра, Томаш прогибается в спине и закрывает глаза. Спорить всё равно бесполезно, легче и приятнее довериться, не думая о том, насколько откровенно это смотрится со стороны. Вообще-то, раньше они такое позволяли себе только наедине. Жёсткая ладонь криоманта ласково поглаживает спину, музыка отдаётся во всём теле тягучей сладкой вибрацией. 

Пожалуй, сюрприз удался. Для обоих.


	5. Happy

***  
Выходя из круглосуточного супермаркета с полной сумкой покупок, Томаш с сомнением смотрит на мятую пачку сигарет в своей руке и решительно дарит её первому попавшемуся нищему. Пора прекратить травить себя этой дешёвой дрянью. 

Он ещё не знает, что дома его ждёт дорогой портсигар с тонкими сигаретами, в которых почти нет табака – подарок Би-Хана, на днях пришедшего к аналогичному мнению.

***  
Игнорируя любые возражения, Би-Хан сам тщательно собирает немногочисленные вещи, за шкирку выносит упрямого танцора за порог, запирает дверь и демонстративно ломает ключ. Умалчивая о том, что сделал себе дубликат, и на городских сайтах уже размещено объявление о сдаче квартиры внаём тихому заядлому курильщику – иной в насквозь прокуренном бывшем логове эненры не выживет. 

Им нужен легальный источник дохода. Хотя бы для вида.

А потом невозмутимо демонстрирует договор о покупке квартиры в хорошем районе. С именами двух собственников.

***  
Томаш безнадёжно стонет, обнаружив буквально в двух шагах от их новой квартиры спортзал и осознавая, чем это ему грозит. Тяжёлые тренировки он забросил так давно, что уже и не помнит. Но, зная неумолимость старшего воина, придётся вспоминать.

***  
Би-Хан почти насильно затаскивает его в магазин и заставляет потратить оставшуюся наличку на приличную одежду. Сам придирчиво выбирает тёплое пальто и повязывает новый шарф. Томаш “в отместку” тащит его в знакомый отдел, торгующий танцевальной обувью и три часа с расстановкой копается в представленном товаре, выбирая своему партнёру приличные туфли. 

***  
Поджидая очередную цель, Томаш вспоминает, как отморозок вчера практически сорвал ему урок, когда заявился с кольцом в бархатной коробочке и встал на одно колено. Позёр. Как будто кто-то даст ему отказаться. 

Эненра склоняется к прицелу и улыбается. 

***  
Они учатся жить и быть счастливыми. Просто так. И стараются сделать этот мир чуть лучше. Как умеют.


	6. Silence

– Какого ты опять пришёл на мою работу? – недовольно интересуется Томаш в пустоту, сбрасывая пепел с сигареты. – Ты срываешь мне занятия. Ученики тебя вообще боятся, а я не могу сосредоточиться, зная, что ты следишь за каждым движением.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? – “пустота”, она же Би-Хан, касается его ладони, безымянный палец которой украшает узкое серебряное кольцо. 

– Знаешь же, что нет, – вздохнув, он тушит сигарету и поднимается с подоконника. – Идём.

Сильная ладонь криоманта медленно скользит вдоль спины, и эненра со вздохом поддаётся, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь всем телом. Глубоко вдыхает запах одеколона, сквозь который всё равно пробивается морозная свежесть с дымной ноткой, и знает, что в его насквозь прокуренной ауре тоже есть место весеннему снегу. Они снова пропитаны друг другом, как уже было много лет назад, но сейчас у их истории куда больше шансов на хороший конец. 

Прищурившись, Томаш дотягивается до ноутбука, меняя обычный плейлист для занятий на медленную тягучую композицию. Сегодня ему не хочется ничего быстрого. Би-Хан понимающе улыбается и медленно движется в центр зала. Пока никто не видит, можно позволить себе обычно тщательно скрываемую мягкость. 

Некоторое время спустя они обнаруживают, что так и стоят посреди полутёмного помещения, обнявшись, и тихим шёпотом вспоминают прошлое. Тайные попытки обучиться чему-то кроме науки убивать, не оставляя следов. Обоюдное и одновременное увлечение танцем, ставшее забавным хобби для одного и настоятельной потребностью для другого. Непреодолимую тягу друг к другу. Случайную встречу на танцплощадке, закончившуюся в номере ближайшей дешёвой гостиницы. Тщательное оберегание общей тайны. Расставание, боль потери, долгое пустое существование… 

Заметив движение, эненра отстраняется от партнёра, мгновенно оценивая обстановку. Но опасности нет. Если не считать таковой рыжую девчушку-журналиста, одну из его постоянных учениц, никогда не расстающуюся с фотоаппаратом. Впрочем – в крайнем случае – снимок можно будет выкупить. Бросив взгляд на часы, Томаш убеждается, что время уединения закончилось. И мягко улыбается криоманту, одними губами повторяя безмолвное: “Не уходи”. 

Время тайн и одиночества тоже давно прошло.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации авторства Saren Arterius (https://ficbook.net/authors/183152)  
> http://orig00.deviantart.net/5313/f/2016/011/6/f/signorita_for_shell__by_ouncedotcat-d9nmn2f.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c627828/v627828372/312e0/2rOFyVYQf18.jpg  
> http://orig05.deviantart.net/936d/f/2016/014/a/e/not_a_shame__bi_han_x_smoke_2__by_ouncedotcat-d9nwb9h.jpg


End file.
